Hermione Granger and the Time Travel Shenanigans
by LordGranger
Summary: The war between the light and the dark sides is this time a lot more hopeless for our heroes. At her most desperate, Hermione uses her trump card, and accidentally sends her consciousness back in time. Now, a war hardened, mentally unstable 18 year old Hermione Granger will share a body with her younger self and guide her. A time travel story that is hopefully different.


Since I'm suffering from a writer's block in my other stories, I wanted to start story that I was thinking about for some time. Time travel stories are pretty common. I wanted to give my own take to it, and hopefully, this one is going to be different enough.

I plan to go back to Hermione's original timeline from time and time again, to show what she went through. For now, just now she isn't as stable as the Hermione we know and love, but she is still as clever as ever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.

 **Epilogue**

Standing in the middle of the dark forest, an 18 years old Hermione Granger couldn't help but think that it was rather peaceful. The only thing that disturbed the silence was the sound of her of breathing. The only source of light was the moon and its reflection from the river nearby. She would have enjoyed the rare peaceful moment that the environment provided a little more, if it wasn't for the fact that she was about to attack a camp full of Death Eaters by herself. She almost chuckled at the irony of feeling peaceful only a few feet away from the darkest wizard of the last few centuries.

She kept moving, one hand firmly grasping her wand, while the other was holding onto something a lot more dangerous. After only a minute, she started to hear other humanoid noises nearby. She slowed down and hid behind a tree. She took a deep breath.

"You can do this Granger" she whispered to herself. She peeked from behind the tree and saw a group of people around a large fire. They could have been mistaken to be campers, if it weren't for the fact that almost all of them wore black robes and a skull shaped mask and if it wasn't for the fact that the one in the middle looked more like a snake than a man.

"Bingo" said Hermione grinning. I should really stop talking to myself, she thought at the back of her head, but like her best friends used to do, she ignored her own sensible advice. She knew she was acting like a madwoman, but she didn't care much at this point.

It had been almost 2 years since she left the school along with her two best friends to fight a war against Lord Voldemort. In those two years, she had seen so much death and destruction, that she slowly lost a few essential parts of her sanity. She liked to think that she was still a rational human being, no matter what Harry and Ron used to say about her being the "Bellatrix Lestrange of the light", but even she had to admit that she stopped caring about a lot of things like survival after she lost her two best friends.

Speaking of best friends, one of them was currently lying in front of the noseless bastard himself. He was hit by a killing curse only an hour ago, cast by the very man who was currently gloating over this accomplishment.

"Today is a day to celebrate" is what Riddle was saying when she finally came close enough to hear what he was saying. "Today, we got rid off the final resistance against my reign. Today, I defeated my biggest enemy. Harry Potter is no more."

"Bloody show off" she muttered angrily. "You killed a 17 years old teenager after only 16 years. How impressive."

"His body will be hanged in the Great Hall of the Hogwarts school, to show everyone that no one can stand against Lord Voldemort." Riddle continued, obviously taking a pleasure in every word he said. "Now Wormtail, tie the boy up. He is our guest of honor today after all"

"Get you paws of him, dirty little rat" grumbled Hermione as the traitor rushed to carry Harry to a tree, but she forced herself to remain motionless. She probably would have been caught by know if it weren't for the Death Eaters loudly laughing and applauding after every sentence.

Hermione noticed that one of the Death Eaters got distracted with something else. It took her only a few seconds to realize who that Death Eater was and what he was doing. As the Death Eater asked for permission to talk, Hermione's face broke into a maniacal grin. _Here we go_ she thought. Both hands tightened around the objects they were holding. One way or another, this will end today.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"M-my lord" stuttered one of the Death Eaters suddenly as the noise quieted down.

"Speak Greyback" ordered Voldemort.

"There is somebody nearby my lord. That way." answered the werewolf. "I can smell it."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed in the direction that his servant showed. He didn't see anything, but even though he didn't like the idea of any of his followers having an ability that he himself doesn't, he knew that the sense of smell of the werewolf was far closer to an animal than a human.

"There are only a handful of people left that oppose my regime" said Voldemort thoughtfully. "Go check it Greyback, and if it there really is someone, bring them to me. Alive."

Greyback quickly shuffled to his feet and ran. After only a few seconds, he disappeared in the darkness. Tiniest of smiles appeared on Voldemort's face, feeling proud of how he could invoke so much fear in his followers without even trying. That satisfaction quickly turned into anger when he saw the darkness light up with a red light.

He was about to order one of his other servants to go check what was going on when another red light erupted from the darkness, this time flying towards one of his Death Eaters. Before any of them could react, Lucius Malfoy dropped on the floor, his chest red with blood. He died before his head hit the ground. Panic erupted among the crowd as everyone stood up and tried to pull out their wands. Voldemort himself finally stood up, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Silence" he hissed, and all Death Eaters stopped moving. He directed his eyes at the direction of the attack. "Who is it that dares to defy Lord Voldemort? Show yourself, right now."

Slowly, a female figure emerged from the darkness, both hands raised as if she was surrendering. However, she still had a wand in her right hand, while a chain was hanging from her left hand, too small to see from the distance.

"If it isn't the mudblood herself?" said Voldemort, a mocking smile on his lips. "Are you here to say goodbye to your old friend?"

"I merely wish to talk to you my lord" said the girl smiling. Then, she started walking towards them, completely ignoring all the wands pointed at her.

"Oh? Are you going to ask to join me, now that everyone you know, and love is dead?" asked Voldemort. All his followers laughed loudly, a few of them screaming in protest. It was a shame. The girl could have been a fine addition, but he knew it wasn't worth causing panic among his pureblooded followers.

"Not exactly. I'm simply here for one thing" continued the girl as she pointed her wand at the object in her hand.

"And what is that?" asked the dark lord.

"To destroy you" said Granger, and before he could blink, a red light emerged from her wand and hit the triangle shaped object. Voldemort didn't know what was happening, but something told him that he shouldn't let her continue this show any further.

" _Avada Kedavra_ " he hissed, and a green beam of light flew towards the still smiling girl.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxX

As the killing curse flew towards her, Hermione smiled and threw the time turner that was now pulsing with red energy towards Voldemort like a grenade. The time turner met the green light midway and exploded into thousand pieces. As it did, the time magic, combined with Hermione's own magic and the energy of the killing curse, created a blinding white light, followed by a massive explosion.

As the explosion covered her as well as all the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, Hermione simply continued smiling. Her smile grew even wider as Voldemort's eyes widened with shock, as his hastily created shield got destroyed like glass. As the blinding light grew and grew, it first covered the Death Eaters, then a shocked Voldemort, and finally, Hermione herself. She closed her eyes with a peaceful look on her face. She thought she heard Harry screaming her name. Then, everything went dark.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione Granger, a third-year student at Hogwarts, was looking for a place to hide from everyone to use her time turner. It wasn't as difficult as it used to me. Since her two best friends stopped talking to her, she found it easy to find a place where she can be alone. In fact, escaping that loneliness was the real challenge for her.

As she swirled her time turner twice to make sure she can go to her Arithmancy class, the familiar sensation of time flowing without her took over. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and she was once again in the same empty classroom.

But when she hastily put away the time turner to get to her class, she noticed that something was wrong. There was someone else in the room, standing right in front of her. A woman who looked too old to be a student but too young to be a teacher was standing there, staring at her. She had brown, bushy hair, and she was incorporeal like a ghost. Hermione's mind processed three things at once. First, this woman just saw her using a time turner, which probably meant that she would be thrown out of school. Second, she was probably a ghost, so maybe she could escape. And third, the woman looked awfully lot like her.

Not being able to sense of all the facts, she did the only thing that she can think of. She let out a loud shriek.

XxXxXxXxXxX

An 18-year-old Hermione Granger stared at her 13 year old self who looked at her like she has seen a ghost, and let out a sigh.

"Well, this just got a lot more complicated" she said rolling her eyes. "Hello, I'm you from the future. I'm pretty sure you are the only person who can see me right now, since I'm less than a ghost at the moment, or maybe a little more. I was trying to take down a bloody dark lord, and somehow threw myself back in time in the process. So now we are probably stuck together for a while, so there is that. I hope it is okay with you."

Little Hermione looked at the woman and then promptly fainted.

"Yeah, I don't blame you at all. I would probably react the same way right now if I could" said Hermione shaking her head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

There we go, Hopefully you guys like this start. Please review. Tell me what you think? Where will the story go from here? Will the two Hermione's get along? Will Harry or Voldemort also find themselves back in the past? And most importantly, how should I go about naming both Hermione's so that we can avoid confusion?

There are a few hints about the future that I hope people can catch. Not sure about any pairings yet, I'm open to suggestions there. It will be a little bit of a dark humor with the older Hermione, as she suffered a lot, and has a darker personality than the canon Hermione. Same with all future characters really, if they make an appearance. Friendship between the golden trio will be very important. I hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter, a talk between two Hermione's that should shed light to how and why of this time travel, and pretty much the entire setup for the story, as well as some other things.


End file.
